Fateful meeting
by Loyalty counts
Summary: She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "And who must you be?" she inquired. He was taken aback by her gaze, he never met a woman who wouldn't be fazed by his charming appearance. "Mustn't you know your own father's doctor?" he asked, OR where Misaki leaves Tokyo to meet her dad. and Usui Takumi happens to be the doctor of her father. [AU]


Usui Takumi, the most pristine neurologist who captured not only many girls just by appearing in front of them, he also captured many degrees that hold his level of intelligence, he wasn't one for taking every girl that fell on his feet. Somehow, they did not complete him. And he was content with the simple life he had. He was happy enough that he had cut off all ties with his supposedly influential family, as he stood as an illegitimate child of his mother. She didn't live to see her son suffer under the clutches of loneliness, without a companion. And his family, Walker, were relieved to get him out of their lineage.

Ayuzawa Misaki, a woman that can render most lawyers speechless just by her ideologies. And it wasn't helping when men around her underestimated her, grading her as a _beautiful_ damsel in distress. But that wasn't it, no. She felt this kind of fire that burned her to kill all the men. Yes, she despised all of them. However, one still has her respect. And that was Igarashi Tora. But it wasn't helping him when all he wants to do is hook up with her. But she doesn't need to know that.

Misaki got a call. "Is this Ms. Ayuzawa?" a smooth voice spoke in the British accent. "Yes, it's me." Misaki replied.

"Well, I'm the nurse of Dr. Usui Takumi, and I would like to tell you that your relative, Sakuya Ayuzawa is here in Great Ormond Street hospital in Britain. He has been reported to have migraines, really severe ones."

She furrowed her brow, frowning as she wondered how in the world did they find her father, after so many years when he left his family in the dust without a second glance. "How did you get my number?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, Dr. Usui Takumi had researched on you and found this number." She pursed her lips and glanced at the photo frame, which held the memories of three figures that used to live without a male.

"Alright." After living away from them for almost 4 years, she felt...distant. And she still missed them, and was going to go back to her hometown. But after an accident that took her mother and sister, she wasn't herself anymore. She was a workaholic aiming to be successful. even though it was four years, she couldn't move on.

She unearthed the suitcase that was already packed and started adding a few more dresses that would help her through dire situations. She dialed a number and waited for the person to answer her call.

"Hello, Yukimura Shoichiro speaking." A soft voice said. Anybody would have mistaken it for a girl, but Misaki knew better.

"Hello, Shoichiro-san, I want you to schedule my flight for this evening. And please pass the details immediately." She said in her usually professional voice.

She sighed as she sat down after 15 minutes. A notification in her phone pulled her out of her trance. So Yukimura had sent her, and it pleased her. She wondered how did this supposed doctor get hold of her number, let alone her personal number? Maybe her so-called father found out, she thought bitterly. She sighed, running her hand through her shoulder length ebony hair. She skimmed her amber eyes through the files that were left untouched since the early morning she awoke to get ready for another case.

Usui, oh how he knew the the secret behind his surname. Every time he would look at the degree, he would remember how he had asked his head master to change his surname. And he was sure, it wasn't because he relished on the fact that he hated his surname. It just brought back painful memories. But for once, he had never come across a person, who plunged his thoughts. And that was the daughter of his most recent patient. Who, kept repeating 'Minako' and kept looking around frantically whilst holding his head. Usui asked for his surname, searching the said name and found really interesting facts. But he wasn't exactly interested in the woman who was coming to see her father. It was actually her record that intrigued him. Because it said that she never once looked at a man with tender.

* * *

Her trip to Britain was rather uneventful, and she booked a hotel, checking in and heading out to have a good view of the whole place. Then she decided to head to the said hospital and visit her father-to give a piece of her mind to him.

Usui was sure, he was never this eager to start his day before. Actually, his mundane life offered nothing but treating his patients and observing his surroundings. He stepped out of his apartment complex, with the lack of furniture, giving enough room for him to move around. He looked around his grey walls once before closing the door behind him. He gingerly carried his coat in his hand and he entered the hospital.

"Dr. Usui, I think I am having these headaches, can you tend them?" a woman said batting her eyelashes. He walked past her and noticed a woman arguing with receptionist. She looked professional enough, clad in those typical black blazer and black shiny trousers.

"Well, I'm really in a hurry, if you could just arrange a meeting for me with my father, perhaps I can leave back, I have left quite amount of work." He heard her say. He looked at her from the side, and noticed raven hair reaching her shoulders, covering her face from his side. he glanced away and entered his cabin.

After a few minutes as he settled, he got a call. "Yes?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Ayuzawa Misaki has come to meet her father. shall I send her in?"

"Does she know that the hours of meeting is over?" he asked, slightly annoyed that someone was coming ahead of schedule.

"Um, Sir, she says she left important meeting behind and wishes to meet him as soon as possible. she says she doesn't care if she doesn't meet the doctor." The receptionist said.

He realized that it was the same woman who had been arguing at the front desk. He would be a fool if he said that he wasn't surprised. "Does she know who the doctor is?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes, she is well aware but she says she doesn't have enough time."

"Lead her to her father's room, she is his family after all. I will explain the problem to her when she finishes meeting him." he declared. He set the phone down, grabbed the coat and headed to the room that held her father.

"Ma'am, please go to room 255, Dr. Usui will meet you there and discuss the problem your father has. if you don't find the room, ask the nurse." The receptionist said. Misaki gritted her teeth when she heard the last sentence. She wasn't a child! her heels click clacked as she hurriedly made her way to the said room. Finally she found the room and she entered it, finding her father waving at her cheerfully.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "Misaki! I'm so glad so see you after so many years! Oh, look at you. You have grown beautifully." He said cheerfully. She controlled her seething anger and slowly approached his bed. She sat beside his bed and silently watched him with her face blank.

"How is Minako? and oh, what is my younger daughter doing, eh?" He asked. She sighed, really not wanting to break the news to him.

"How long have you been here?" she asked him. He tapped his chin for a while, then looked at her completely lost. "For three years." an answer came from behind her. She turned around and found a good looking guy leaning on the door frame while observing them. He had amusing emerald eyes and neatly combed blond hair. He was dressed in his white coat

But Misaki took it in the wrong way. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "And who must you be?" she inquired.

He was taken aback by her gaze, in fact he never met a woman who wouldn't be fazed by his charming appearance. He was deeply intrigued by this beautiful amber eyed woman, who seemed no less then his age. "Mustn't you know your own father's doctor?" he asked, walking towards them as Sakuya slowly watched the scene in front of him.

"Oh, well. I expected you to be more aged, and I didn't exactly look you up, mind you." She said sarcastically, but all the more what she wanted to express her surprise.

"Of course, I had been replaced not long ago, only a few months. As I came here, they immediately sent Ayuzawa Sakuya to me. And well, since he has recovered, I called your number to take him back to his hometown." He explained.

Her face twitched and she glared at him even harder. "So it wasn't that he had migraines?" she asked again.

"No." he said, meeting her gaze, unfazed.

She grunted as she removed her cellphone and called someone as he watched her. "Yukimura? Yes, please tell the client who was supposed to meet me today that it is cancelled...yes...I can't reach now...well." She sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I guess I will be back next Thursday...no I have some work to handle here. Thank you, again." She disconnected the call and got up. She met his gaze, with her fierce ones. "I will take him with me once I'm sure that he is quite fine. Till then I will stay here. Frankly, I didn't want to come here." She mumbled.

"Why?" he asked. He was getting more and more confused by this woman. She was the only woman he had felt the urge to know more since her arrival here. She laughed bitterly.

"Well, for someone who left their family without much of a glance, he sure is helpless. He never wanted to come back, and I don't think anybody would want him back."

"Wouldn't your mother be happy, to have her husband back?"

She looked at him with a blank expression, but he caught the sadness buried behind the facade. "I don't think you would want to know." She said softly, a contrast to her hard expression. And he was more than puzzled as she walked past him.

* * *

She was sure now that someone was obviously stalking her, as she took an evening stroll around the corner of her hotel. She heard a few people whisper, and she was sure they were casting a look in her direction, for more than long. She braced herself, walking into a dark alley and readying to attack whoever was behind her. She threw a kick and her leg was caught.

Amber met emerald again, and he had a dry look. "What are you doing here?" she shrieked. He left her leg and shrugged.

"I'm trying to know more about you." He scoffed and pushed him away, trying to walk away from him.

"But I don't have any interest." she mumbled.

"Is it because are too embarrassed to say that I am better than you?" he teased. She gave him a dirty look before turning away.

"YOU PERVERTED ALIEN! LEAVE MY HAND OR ELSE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER COME OUT OF YOUR HOUSE!" she yelled when he caught her wrist and grabbed her.

It was then that she noticed a few drunk people passing by, looking around in confusion because of Misaki's voice. She realized that he saved her and her cheeks colored with embarrassment. When he released her, she didn't meet his eyes. "Um..er...thank you." She stammered.

He gave her an amused smile, and her face doubled with embarrassment. "You sure are one heck of a girl," he grinned.

She glared at him, standing awkwardly as he blocked the way. "Why did you come here?" she asked, trying to hide her discomfort.

"I just wanted to get to know you better, you are very interesting." He said. She smiled at him timidly.

"Can I accompany you to your hotel?" he asked. She gave him a puzzled look.

"I want to know everything about you." He stated, casually.

"Stay away from me, pervert!" she stomped her way back, leaving a smiling Usui behind.

* * *

She sighed as she walked around the lane, she almost flicked her head when she realized something.

"Usui, don't you have any other work than stalking me? Aren't you treating my...father?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Wow, really sharp. No wonder the other lawyers inferior you." he replied, standing beside Misaki.

She jumped a feet away and yelped. "Ho-how did you stand beside me so fast?" she asked.

He shrugged and wore a bored expression. "I'm your stalker after all." he declared.

She smacked his head, hearing a few gasps around her. "Don't you touch Mr. Usui like that!" a lady slapped her hand away.

Misaki rolled her eyes and walked away.

"The nerve of the woman! How dare she touch you like that! Are you okay?" She asked making a fake concerned face. He ignored her and followed Misaki.

"You are not my stalker, Usui. Get over the fact that I am interested in you. I won't be charmed by those pheromones that you exhibit in order to attract attention. " she said when he caught up with her.

His grin was amused, "So you think I am attractive?" he asked.

She jerked her head and blushed a little. "I-I did not mean it like that. I-I meant-"

"It's okay, as long as you think I am handsome, I will be happy." he said cheerfully.

"WHO SAID YOU WERE HANDSOME?! AND WHY ARE DRINKING THAT IT'S MINE!" she snatched the coffee cup from him and glared at him.

"Whatever is Misa-chan's is mine!" He said chirpily.

"Don't call me that! And it is not yours!" she said.

"I don't know. You think about me when you are at home. When I am already living in your mind, everything belongs to me." he proclaimed. She blushed darker as he said that and tried punching him. Unfortunately, his reflexes were awfully fast and she ended up punching his palm.

"Perverted outer space alien!" she shouted before running away from him at an inhumane speed.

* * *

She hesitated when the call from the hospital came, stating that she be there when her father was being tested. She braced herself while she walked towards the hospital.

"Good Morning, Misa-chan." Usui said, walking beside her. She jumped again with surprise.

"Gosh, why do you appear like that. Do you want to send me to an early grave?" she exclaimed.

"Of course not, my heart would be broken if you die." he said, and she slapped his arm.

"Stop saying it in the public, you don't want to attract more attention than you already do." She whispered, as the pink hue covered her.

"I don't care what people say, they always say anyways." he said, as they entered inside.

* * *

Misaki thankfully avoided the question without arising suspicion. She sighed in relief when she got out of the hospital. She felt plagued to be near that man who called himself as her father. Although anger had subsided, she couldn't forgive him just yet.

"He was held by the Walker family you know." Usui started as he watched her stare at the dark moon.

"Why am I not surprised that you showed up beside me?" she inquired. He maintained a poker face, but she could see the glint in his eyes.

"You don't need to hide that amusement. It pisses me off." she scoffed. He smiled wistfully, "You are the only one who has seen through my facade." he said.

She let out a smile, gazing at him, for the first time with a glow in her eyes. Then she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. The wind blew uncontrollably, and her hair flew wildly with the air. He took off his jacket and covered her.

"It's true. I have never met anyone like you before." he said, looking away from her.

She blushed when she smelt him in that coat and rested her arm on the railing. "How do you know that?"

"If you give me a kiss, maybe I can tell you." he teased again.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. Even though gaining information on the Walkers is very difficult." she stated wearily.

"You sure know how to control me." he chuckled.

She passed an amused smile and he couldn't get anymore shot. "Well, I can't help it if you can't control your own self." she replied.

They stayed silent, one relishing the tranquility that was serene and comfortable, while the other contemplated on things.

"Your father's company was very successful, and the Walkers weren't liking it. So they tricked him into working for them and he ended up turning into this. Don't blame your dad. He was stuck in a situation wherein he couldn't escape." he said softly, as he watched her emotions flicker on her face.

"How do you know so much?" she asked.

"I'll tell you if you open to me too." she sighed deeply.

"You don't need to say if you don't want to."

She gave him a small smile, but he could see the sadness in her eyes, "It's alright. I used to live with my mother and sister before four years. They depended on me, and I couldn't let them down. So I worked part time jobs and studied hard to apply for law school. Then as I was in my last years of studying law, I moved to US, as i got a letter for transferring to Harvard. I worked there too, and kept providing my family from there."

She stopped speaking, and he noticed that her eyes were hollow. "What happened four years ago?" he asked, trying not to break her.

"Well, they went to Hokkaido to spend their Christmas there, and while returning, a rash driver hit them while they were at one of the sops back to Tokyo."

He hugged her and held her as she stood stiff in his arms. "It's okay to cry,and let it out. You have me now." he said soothingly.

Exhaled, clutching him just as as he was. Tears bubbled in her throat, and she just allowed it to flow, as his heart broke just hearing her sob. She buried her in his chest and cried like never before. All the pain, regret and sadness was all out, and he could just tell words of comfort to her.

She pulled back, looking at him with tear streamed face. He wiped her tears and stared at

"No wonder men cower with fear from you. You sure do hug tightly." he said, with an easy grin. She chuckled, already feeling better.

"You have no idea." she mumbled, as he just held her for the night, until he walked her towards her hotel.

* * *

She apologized her father, when she visited him the next day. He was delightful, but his face fell she broke the news to him. He tried to smile, but the tears flowed down his cheeks saying otherwise. Misaki tried to smile for but she couldn't watch and silently watched her father clutch his wallet.

A glass of water was passed to her, and she glanced up to find Usui with his usually blank face. She chuckled, taking glass from him. "Your stalking tendencies aren't going stop, are they?" she asked, as she drank the water. He settled himself beside her. "Not until you give me a kiss," he said.

She choked on the water and glared at him.

"Pervert" she muttered.

And he laughed like that, as she felt she could explode with the feeling in her chest, as the smile on her started growing wider every day.

* * *

Misaki was plagued with disturbing thoughts about Usui. He hadn't told her about himself yet. More importantly how he knew about her father. She made a mental note to ask him when he would meet her later. She sighed as she went through her files. She had to hurry up, because Thursday was only three days away, and she std to sort these thoughts about Usui. He seemed to invade her personal space without even trying. Every time she would think about him, she felt her heart was trying to burst its way out.

And she felt sick whenever she thought the worst about him. After setting her files aside, she decided to go out, not really being punctual and aware of the time.

She breathed out, she was already feeling so lonely. She never felt like before, what was wrong with her? She ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. Her phone disrupted the silence of the Britain streets, and she brought it close to her eyes, checking the caller ID. She sighed, of course what was she thinking. He wouldn't call her like this. She pressed the answer button and brought the phone close to her ears.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank god. I thought you left me forever."

She rolled her eyes. "Igarashi get straight to the point. Why did you call me?"

"Aren't you going to ask me how I am?"

She rolled her eyes again and let out her breathe.

"Fine, how are you?" she asked,

"Well, as long as I can speak to you, I'm fine. Alright, where are you?" he demanded.

"What's wrong?"

"You leave US without even telling me. What more could go wrong."

"I have been here for only four days, Igarashi." she protested.

"Alright, tell me already." he said.

She sighed defeatedly, "In Britain."

"What are you doing there?"

She explained him to situation and he quieted down, then she disconnected the phone by telling him that she had to go to sleep. She slipped her phone in her pocket and watched the large castle in the far end.

"Who was it, Ayuzawa?"

She smiled, her heart jumped. But she didn't face him.

"I didn't know you were listening. Tell me, how much did you hear?"

He emerged from the shadows of the streetlights and leaned on the shop wall beside her as she stood in the intersection.

"Since you started exchanging pleasantries. Now tell me, how do you know Igarashi Tora." he demanded.

She shot him a puzzled look. "Wait, I never told you his name. How do _you_ know?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes.

He looked at the castle. "Very well, only if you agree to tell me how you know him."

She nodded her head and he grabbed her wrist, taking her to his apartment complex.

* * *

She looked around with a troubled look. "Did you just move in?" she asked.

He chuckled and motioned for her to sit down.

"I don't usually need anything more, I just sleep anyway. And I cook so a kitchen is also enough for me."

"Stupid Usui, don't you think it is too less? Where do you keep your clothes?"

"Is Misa-chan interested in what I wear?"

She understood the implications well, as the blush adorned her cheeks.

"Pervert, are you telling me or should I leave?" she threatened, already getting up. He widened his eyes, but caught her hand.

"I am an illegitimate child of the Grand Duke's daughter." he started.

Misaki kept a passive face, but her emotions were on a rage.

"My mother had fallen in love with a Japanese man, who used to be in the castle for many reasons. But she was forced to marry her childhood friend, from whom she bore my half brother, the Duke Gerald. But she couldn't get over my father and then she had me, which enraged the Grand Duke. My mother was alive for more two years, away from the eyes of her family. Then she died because her body was frail, and she was sporting a disease.

"Then the Walkers took me in, forbidding me to step out of the castle, locking me up in a room and sending a tutor every time the last one leaves." he said, with a forlorn expression.

"You must have caused trouble by popping out of nowhere, isn't that in your blood?" she asked lightly, rolling her eyes. He chuckled and his eyes were sparkling.

"I knew too much for my own good, and they gave up because they couldn't teach me anything new that I didn't know of." he murmured.

She sensed his loneliness as she watched him gaze at the street lights with an empty look. She hugged him from the back and closed her eyes.

"Don't take it to your heart. It's the past." she whispered. He smiled as she hugged him, his heart was jumping with joy when she said those words.

"Ayuzawa, are you trying to seduce me with your words?"

"PERVERTED ALIEN!"

Her voice resonated in the whole complex.

* * *

She met him the next day near the hospital, she was walking quietly, when he suddenly stood in front of her. "Misaki, if you don't mind would you come with me to a place? I want to show it to you."

"Right now?"

"Not now, in the evening."

"Usui, are you asking me out." her forehead creased and she folded her arms.

He merely shrugged and stared at her, silently wishing she accept. She stared at him back, admiring his eyes secretly.

"Ayuzawa." he warned. She let a smile break out, "Of course." then she went on to meet her father.

* * *

Misaki got another call, and she frowned when she saw the caller ID. She was already running late to her so-called date. And she blushed when she thought about it.

She pressed the decline button, switching her phone off, and heading down, knowing that Usui would be waiting for her. "What is the color of your underwear today, Misa-chan?" he asked.

She flicked his head and kicked him. "Can't you stop teasing me?"

Her face was completely red with embarrassment. He laughed, and she scowled.

"Not until you give me a kiss."

She gobsmacked him as her face was one of the panic-embarrassment.

He laughed heartily, heading into a place she didn't even know. "So where are we going?"

He had a wistful smile, as he gazed at the flowers and trudged the stone blocks, leading to a broken building. "Here." he said as he stood in front of the tall structure, looking ahead. She followed his gaze and gasped softly.

Fireflies were flying around them, and the sunset was simply pretty. The flowers beneath them were bringing out the scenery in front them. "This is simply beautiful!" she whispered. He chuckled and mumbled, "I come here when I'm feeling down or lonely."

Her eyes softened and she sat down, still looking at the summit.

"If I had to say anything, this was the best date ever." she purred. He laughed, and fell beside her.

"Then I expect reward." he announced.

"What do you want." She said.

"A kiss." he said, with a glint in his amused eyes.

She blushed, smacking his arm. He ended up laughing throwing his head back, after looking at her expression.

"Don't you think anything else than that?"

"Yes I do. I think about you."

She looked away when the red color reached her neck.

"Perverted Outer space alien."

* * *

She was blushing yet again, because of his continuous teasing. But she wouldn't mind it much like before. She actually had gotten used to it. She switched her phone on, calling back Igarashi. Usui stood silently beside her, with his hands in his pocket.

"Hello."

"Why did you call me?"

"Didn't you miss me?"

"What are you saying?"

"Turn around."

She stopped in front her hotel and whirled around.

Sure enough a sandy blond haired man stood with his phone in his ear and his yellow eyes glinting while his face was broken into a smirk. She gaped at him, and then glanced at Usui. He had this look that was clearly not blank. Igarashi smirked looking at him.

"Usui Takumi, huh." he said approaching them.

"Ayuzawa, please stay away from this." Usui murmured, already pushing her behind.

"Or what, will you do? Does she know about you? Does she know about your past?" he spat.

Misaki clenched her hands, and closed her eyes. "Igarashi, stop it." she said.

"Misaki, he is not someone you should hang out with. You know right?" he said.

"I can defend myself well, Igarashi, stop that. I can't have you fighting on the street." she half yelled while trying to stop glowering at him.

"You don't know him, he has these dark secrets, even your father would know. Believe me, I know."

"I know what to do and I choose my friends wisely, you don't need to tell me what to do." she said.

The color on his face drained and he stared at her in horror. "You-you." he took a deep breath and pleaded again. "Please don't tell me it's too late."

She breathed and looked at him apologetically.

"It is," she muttered before turning her heel and walking away.

Usui had a sorrowful expression as he walked away, leaving a heartbroken Tora on the street. Every one left anyway. She was just another person who came and left.

* * *

Igarashi threw stuff around his room, screaming and punching the wall. He couldn't believe she fallen for him. It was written clearly on her face. He gulped down the wine they had stored in the cabinets of the hotel room. He glowered to himself, banging the wall repeatedly.

And then he slipped into a dreamless sleep on the floor.

* * *

Misaki watched the city lights from her window, finally figuring out the feelings that surfaced past these days. She was leaving the next day, and she couldn't bring herself to face him. If she did, all her will power would be crumbled, her walls that she had so painstakingly built for years would be destroyed, she would end up begging him.

She shook her head and packed her things. Tomorrow would be the last day she would stay. And she was slowly falling into the abyss as the hole in her heart grew larger. She closed her eyes, knowing that this would be the last day she would sleep here.

And the last day she saw his face.

* * *

He was signing the papers for his discharges, when she cleared her throat and stood awkwardly. she wouldn't meet his eyes, but she looked so beautiful in her jacket and jeans that his breathe hitched.

"Ayuzawa." he said. His heart told him to plead her to stay, to promise her she would be safe with him.

But he simply passed the papers to her. She took them without a word and stepped out.

He couldn't take it anymore when he saw her turning back, it broke his heart. He caught her wrist and looked into her eyes. "Can't you stay for more time?"

She sighed, sliding his hand off her wrist. "I...can't. I'm sorry."

His heart broke, he watched her back as she left the place. He was sure he was the only one with changed feelings.

* * *

He hadn't visited the hospital for almost three days. He was procrastinating and he didn't eat either. He couldn't digest food. This was the first time he felt like this, and he was sure he couldn't, the hole in his heart was too big. And his complex seemed too empty. He got up from his place, and stepped out of the flat, going to that one place he always does.

"You sure don't want her, Usui Takumi." he stated.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still not looking at his companion.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm taking her away, since you have already let go. " He turned his back and walked away.

he stood there in shock as he registered the words. he was too stunned to react. And he realized that he couldn't wait for her, she wasn't coming back.

And if he didn't hurry, she might end up in someone else's arms. And he couldn't bear to see that.

* * *

She was drowning in all the paperwork, trying to get her mind off. She couldn't concentrate on anything, ending up throwing it all. She sighed as she glanced at the fourday pile.

She wondered what he must be doing, maybe he was in a better condition than her. He would have moved on, who would fall in love in a week?

 _Of course, me_ , her heart said.

She held her head in her hand, thinking since when she screwed up so badly.

The knock on her door woke her from her thoughts. "Come in." she called out.

Yukimura, a short man with a feminine face came in, his dark green hair neatly combed. He stood professionally, holding a new file, which had 'case' written diagnolly. she sighed.

"Another one?" she asked. He nodded.

"Can't I decline it?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"It's very important. The client is very desperate. he says he is ready to meet you at any time. "

"Alright, only this one. Tell him I'll meet him later in the evening, " she said, continuing her work.

"Okay."

He told the same man who was dressed in an overcoat, and a hat. he wore goggles to block the sun.

"Thank you."

"What must your name be?" Yukimura asked.

"I will have the same id as her, she will recognize me. Tell her to meet me at Cafe Latte." he said.

Yukimura was puzzled, but complied nonetheless. The id was nothing but a scenery and had the words, 'case' written on it.

* * *

Misaki waited for the person, holding the ID in her hand. the ring was belled yet again, and she turned her head, as a man in a big hat came in, that almost covered his face, and an overcoat that covered his body. "Good evening," he greeted, showing the same ID to her. His voice was awfully familiar, and she narrowed her eyes again like she does always whenever she finds anything suspicious.

"Who are you?" she asked, cautiously.

He chuckled and got up. "Come, I would like to discuss the case with you in the open." he said, already leaving the cafe. She sighed and followed.

* * *

They ended up near the beach, as he walked for lengths and the sun was already waving goodbye. She stopped behind him and guarded herself.

"Alright, enough of your games, who are you?" she insisted. He chuckled again, looking at her through his hat.

"Haven't you recognized me yet, Ayuzawa?"

She faltered and almost tripped. She stared at him, uncertain, then she moved forward. She hesitated, before raising her hand and cupping his face. "U-usui?" she asked. He laughed and removed the hat from his head.

"Missed me?" he asked, as she threw her arms around his neck. He continued to laugh as she hugged him tightly.

Then she pushed him and started kicking him. " ! what is that for?!"

"That, is for scaring me, stupid Usui." she said.

"Alright, okay, I got !" he said.

She stopped and looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She smiled at him, and he couldn't find any other time better.

"I wanted to tell you that..." he started, staring at her, his eyes melting in hers.

"That?"

"That I love you." he said softly, almost in a whisper.

She gave him a smile, and her eyes softened. "I...don't hate you."

His face fell when she said that, and she laughed.

"It wasn't funny, Ayuzawa." he grumbled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to take revenge for tricking me. But yes, I don't hate you."

She stepped more closer to him. "Because I love you too." he laughed, and she laughed too.

When they stopped, they gazed into each other's eyes, as Usui pulled her waist closer to him, and she grabbed a fistful of his hair. Their lips clashed and they couldn't find anything more perfect than that. The kiss simply expressed their love, with the gentleness and the sync they moved.

* * *

 _Epilogue:_

* * *

Misaki was sure her nervousness won't get more, as she walked towards the entrance of the church. There, he stood in his handsome self, and just like that her nervousness and doubts vanished.

The words became a blur to her, she couldn't hear her own vows, but she knew she said something that added more size to her would-be husband's face.

And the only thing she remembered saying clearly was, "I do"

Then the whole world seemed to disappear as their lips met, and she knew, that she was living for this. She met him because fate wanted them to. And she would never forget how they bonded over only a few months.

The evening went in tears and laughter, but she was pulled by her 'husband' "Misaki, we have to go." he said in her ear, making her blush as she realized what they would be doing tonight.

"Where are you going?" one of her friends asked. Usui gave them a sly grin, and Misaki felt sick.

"We decided to call it night right now." he said, leaving many girls squeal and Misaki turned beetroot red.

"STUPID USUI STOP SAYING IT LIKE THAT!"

They were in their suite, in Britain of course. Misaki couldn't stop blushing, as Usui decided to freshen up.

When he came out, she could feel her heart come out. "U-Usui." she said.

"Even you are Usui, Misaki. You never called me Takumi, why?"

"Um...well...I..."

"Say it" he said huskily. getting closer to her, with his eyes clouded.

She blushed, gulping the lump in her throat. "Ta... ku... mi..." Her voice was drowned as he crashed is lips on her. He pulled away, "Again"

"Taku...mi-" he kissed her again.

"Again" he whispered, holding her closer to him than ever before. "T-Takumi" and he pushed himself with her on the bed for the ultimatum...

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi! As you can see, one more story is up. It was something I couldn't get my mind of so I had to write it down. and ya, I keep forgetting to put the tag 'Disclaimer' anyway, it's just too obvious anyway.**

 **I hope you love it, please leave a comment on how it was.**

 **I would love to know your feelings.**

 **So, Enjoy and bye!**


End file.
